


Time for everything

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Time Bottoming, M/M, Top Umino Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi willingly tries something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [a prompt](http://kakairu-kink.livejournal.com/704.html?thread=507328#t507328) on KakaIru Kink! The prompt is at the end. Unbeta'ed, so feel free to point out any errors.

Iruka's mind was somewhere else; Kakashi could sense it in the measured press of his lips and hands, the careful way he breathed. He lay under Kakashi's nude weight without the faintest trace of tension in his body, but he still held himself in a considering fashion. Kakashi kissed his neck, nibbled at the lobe of his ear, and Iruka let out a sweet moan.

Despite all this responsiveness, Iruka placed his palms flat on Kakashi's chest and pushed a little. Kakashi sat back on his heels, his erection wilting. _What's wrong?_ he wanted to ask, even as he tried to compose his expression. _Don't leave_. He tried to think of what he'd done recently to cause displeasure, but he couldn't recall any particular event. Still, there must have been _something_ ; he wasn't particularly good at human interactions. This thing with Iruka, encouragingly indulgent so far, was just as prone to his awkwardness disguised as an unfeeling, cold nature.

Iruka's voice broke through Kakashi's increasingly panicked musings. "Can we try something?" he asked, his gaze tracking over Kakashi's face. "Different, I mean."

"Different?" Kakashi said, blinking down at Iruka's brown face as his thought patterns halted and then rearranged themselves into a new order. "What kind of different?"

"Well...I could be in you, this time." Iruka's tone was calm, almost matter-of-fact, but the skin of his cheeks darkened with a blush. Kakashi stared even more. In truth, this was his first physical relationship; he hadn't explained that in so many words, but Iruka was a smart shinobi. He must have picked that up in every artless gesture Kakashi made during sex. Luckily, Kakashi learned at a rapid rate. He memorised the sounds Iruka made and knew what made him writhe in pleasure, or frown in uncertainty.

"Hey," Iruka said, "It's fine if you don't want to--"

" _You_ like it," Kakashi said, more as an observation than any attempt at sultriness. Iruka smiled up at him, a sweet expression edged with a hint of indecency. Kakashi's arousal returned simply at that look, and with it a firm decision: "Okay. Let's do it."

Iruka's expression brightened. He rest his hands on Kakashi's hips, thumbs stroking the scarred skin. "What position would you want to try?"

"Position?" Kakashi mused, looking down on Iruka's face with some bemusement. "Umm--"

"Want to be on top?" Iruka suggested, eyes shining. "Or on your hands and knees? Maybe on your side…" He bit his lower lip and Kakashi felt a shivery sensation in the pit of his stomach. Iruka had obviously been thinking of this a lot, and that was really enticing. 

"On my back," Kakashi said. "I'd prefer that."

Iruka nodded. They moved around Kakashi's rumpled bed until he sat against a pile of pillows with his legs spread open, Iruka kneeling between them. Iruka's hair fell around his face as he leaned over the side of the bed, searching for the vial of lube. Kakashi stared at him, just taking in the tangibility of his skin, the width of his shoulders and the way he smiled as he turned back to face Kakashi. 

"Okay," Iruka said, reaching between his legs and rubbing very gently at Kakashi's hole with fingers covered in slick. Kakashi easily controlled a flinch in reaction to the cool slippery sensation. Iruka liberally rubbed the lube all around and then pressed inside, very slowly. Kakashi held his breath for a moment and then exhaled in a considering manner. He felt as if his hole pulled in Iruka's fingers eagerly and he shivered a little, his prick raising from its half-quiescent state.

Iruka breathed out, "Wow," and leaned forward to lick at one of Kakashi's tight nipples. Kakashi groaned and he tilted up his hips slightly; waves of low rippling pleasure rippled all over his body, Iruka's fingers the origin.

Then, Iruka curled his fingers and Kakashi jolted so hard that he nearly threw them both off the bed. Kakashi grabbed at Iruka before he could hit the ground.

"What," Kakashi gasped, hauling him back and clutching his shoulders. He actually shook him a little, and his voice was very wobbly to his own ears. "What was _that_?"

Iruka blinked rapidly back at him. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, eyebrows knitting together in concern. Kakashi couldn't formulate in enough words just how much Iruka _didn't_ hurt him, that all he could do was drag him in for a hard kiss. He grabbed Iruka's wrist and guided his hand down between his legs once more.

"Keep going?" he rasped against Iruka's mouth, struggling to speak through their heavy panting. "Please, just...keep going."

Iruka obviously didn't need to be asked twice. He slid his fingers in again and Kakashi seized on his shoulders, gripping tightly. They'd been trained to withstand pain but Kakashi had no frame of reference for this quantity of pleasure. It was like a wave that kept crashing over him, hardly giving him a chance to draw a full breath.

He cursed when Iruka finally slid inside him, and he wrapped his legs around Iruka's hips, rocking into time with Iruka's slow thrusts. Kakashi heard rough moans, barely realizing that it was mostly himself making all those sounds. It was dangerous to be so caught up in such sensation...he was hardly aware of himself, just the intense drag of Iruka's cock along his insides, sparking that exquisite sensation over and over again. His own dick was throbbing, eager even without Iruka's hand on him.

"I'm--" he gulped out, trying to warn Iruka, but he came before the words did. His whole vision went white; he had no idea that such a thing was possible outside of battle. When he came back to himself, Iruka was braced over him, palms flat on either side of Kakashi's head. The expression on his face was one of sheer wonder as he continued to thrust. Kakashi shivered under him, amazed at his own body for this experience of sheer enjoyable feeling; he actually came again, albeit fairly weakly, when Iruka's movements became choppy and he went motionless, mouthing Kakashi's name as he crested over the edge.

Kakashi wondered if he should feel even slightly embarrassed; he'd only read about such mind-bending reactions in Icha-Icha, but Iruka only smiled at him as he wiped off Kakashi's chest with the case he pilfered from one of the pillows. After he finished that task, he stretched out beside Kakashi, hands pillowed under his cheek.

"That was fantastic," he whispered, and Kakashi felt his cheeks grow hot. "We should try that again."

"Yes, please," Kakashi blurted. "As much as possible."

He was torn between chagrin and an eager expectation, but Iruka's slow smile was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> <http://kakairu-kink.livejournal.com/704.html?thread=507328#t507328>   
>  Kakashi has never bottomed before, so he's nervous when Iruka asks for them to reverse their roles one night. But he goes for it.   
>  And he discovers he's the KING OF PROSTATE ORGASMS. Like, he's so sensitive that he doesn't even NEED to have his dick touched to come. And he's most definitely got to have more of that.


End file.
